Interesantes sentimientos
by biimba
Summary: Draco no quiere recibir la marca tenebrosa, y salva a Hermione de un ataque inesperado de mortifagos.¿Que ocurrirá? DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**Interesantes sentimientos**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cada extraño sentimiento en mi cabeza me conduce a ti, a tu ser, a tu alma. No consigo olvidarte ni tampoco consigo tenerte. ¿No es complicado de entender, que algo tan fascinante como inverosímil pueda entorpecer toda nuestra mente de una manera tan estúpida?

Todas las noches extraño tus caricias, tus abrazos, hasta extraño tus ronquidos… Es increíble como puedes llegar a extrañar algo tan detestable como son los ronquidos.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque me dejaste? Aunque se la respuesta no puedo aceptarla, entiendo que a veces el amor se apaga como una simple vela tras una ráfaga de aire, pero aun así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros? Yo te quería Ronald, ¿porqué tuviste que engañarme?

-Hermione, puedes quedarte con Harry y conmigo todo el tiempo que necesites, no creo que mi hermano tenga ganas de venir después de lo que te ha hecho.

-Gracias Ginny- le respondí agradecida, la verdad no tenía otra opción, mis padres habían muerto y estaba sola, no tenia mas familia, salvo ellos… -solo serán un par de semanas, cuando empiece en el ministerio me alquilaré un apartamento.  
-No te preocupes Herms, después de todo, la guerra aun no ha terminado, debemos estar juntos, eso es lo que hacen las familias, además me encantará que estés presente cuando se lo diga a mis padres. Serás mi plan B…. –Me alegraba tanto verla tan de sonriente, llevaba así desde que Harry le pidió que fuera con ella para Grimmauld Place, allí estaría más segura, ya que nadie conocía el paradero del cuartel general salvo los de la orden – Harry tarda mucho, seguro que esta con el imbécil de mi hermano, ¿bajamos a cenar? No podemos perdernos la cena de final de curso…

-Si, por favor! ya empiezo a estar hambrienta- incliné la escoba suavemente hacia delante para comenzar el descenso, no estábamos a tanta altura, pero aún así eso de volar aun me tenía bastante respeto, si ya eres un poco torpe caminando esto es un deporte de alto riesgo para mí.

El rojo y el dorado eran los colores que engalanaban el comedor, los colores de Griffindor, habíamos ganado la copa de las casas y también la competición de quidditch.  
Cuando fije la vista en nuestra mesa Ron estaba sentado con Lavender, ella le abrazada y el intentaba zafarse de su agarre al verme acercándome junto a Ginny

Empecé a notar como que me mareaba, el era MI RON, como podía haberme engañado… -No puedo, Ginny lo siento- le susurre con los ojos repletos de lagrimas antes de girarme para abandonar corriendo el gran comedor bajo las risas de todos los Slytherins que habían presenciado toda la función.

-Oh! ¡Qué patético! Al menos el traidor se fue con una pura que aunque sea la zorra de Lavender, es algo más a estar con esa insufrible sangre sucia.  
-Que razón tienes Pansy- le contesto un Zabini embobado mirando a Ginny con deseo - esa pelirroja me vuelve loco, por muy traidora que sea…  
-Por dios Blaise… me tienes harto con la comadreja junior, tíratela de una santa vez haber si se te pasa la tontería- le contesto Malfoy con desprecio- Voy a tomar el aire, esta decoración me da asco.

Draco salió con su porte altivo y estirado del gran comedor, - _los putos colores Griffindor me aturden, tanto rojo y dorado… no me puedo creer que mañana ya termine el curso, ahora me tocara aguantar a Lucius y su puto interés a que marquen, un lacayo del Sr tenebroso, ¿yo? Al final me obligará como hace siempre… soy muy joven como para morir… ¡Por Merlín no quiero la dichosa marca! ¡No la quiero, no la quiero!! _Sin darse cuenta llego caminando hacia el lago, se quedo bajo un árbol mirando el agua, y las ondas que llegaban la orilla.  
-¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO LA MALDITA MARCA!!!! –Gritó desesperado al aire  
Se había quedando tan anonadado pensando en su próximo futuro que no había notado antes que alguien le estaba observando –_No puede ser que las crías me hayan seguido hasta aquí, quiero estar solo joder! Siempre persiguiéndome, sé que mi porte y elegancia las atrae, pero aun así…_ -Miró a su alrededor buscándolas para gritarles que le dejaran en paz, que quería estar solo, mañana ya le seguirían como siempre, la mayor parte de ellas ya se las había tirado, pero solo eran eso, hasta que vio ese par de ojos que no había esperado.

-¿Granger, que demonios haces aquí?- Le gritó acercándose rápidamente al árbol en el cual estaba apoyada mirándole asombrada  
-¡Que diablos te importa!- Contestó Hermione alterada- no estoy de humor Malfoy… asique por favor lárgate.  
-¿Quien te crees que eres tú para ordenarme? ¡A mí nadie me ordena nada! Y menos una sangre sucia.- lo ultimo lo dijo arrastrando las palabras para que le afectara mas a la castaña.  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione delante de un Draco que nunca se imagino que lloraría en su presencia.  
-Granger, tampoco hace falta que llores, no es la primera vez que nos insultamos. Insúltame tú a mí y listo.  
-¿No quieres ponértela, verdad?- Le preguntó mirándole atentamente.  
-¿Qué coño dices Granger? No sé de qué me estás hablando…  
_¡MIERDA! ¡Están aquí! podría notar la presencia de Lucius aunque no lo haya visto- pensó Draco_  
-Te escuche gritar antes, sé que no vas a reconocerlo, y aunque me importe una mierda tu vida, tienes otra alternativa, solo tienes que hablar con…  
-¡Cállate!- le gritó interrumpiéndola – ¡Cierra la maldita boca asquerosa sangre sucia!  
Draco saco la varita y le apunto con ella  
-¿Que estás haciendo?- le preguntó ella levantándose de golpe  
-Shhh… lárgate de aquí- le susurró -sabía que a él no le ocurriría nada, pero si la vieran, ella no saldría bien librada - ¡corre! – La empujaba para que caminara – ¡Joder mira hacia arriba!  
La marca tenebrosa comenzaba a verse en un cielo cubierto de estrellas  
Hermione estaba paralizada –Accio saeta de fuego- grito Malfoy- La escoba apareció de la nada en escasos segundos –Súbete, Sal ahora mismo de aquí.  
Hermione se había subido y ya levantaba unos palmos del suelo- ¿Por qué haces esto? Podrías dejar que me mataran…  
-¡No quiero la marca Hermione!

¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Empezará la guerra? ¿Marcarán a Draco?

* * *

Gracias a las personas que lo hayan leído. Es mi primer fic, asique si les ha gustado por favor déjenme un REVIEW

**Biimba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Graciias por los comentarios =D , espero que les guste.  
**

**Disclaimer:**Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2  
**  
Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que terminaron las clases. La última noche en Hogwarts fue extraña, aun no se pueden asegurar las verdaderas intenciones de los mortífagos para atacar, pero con la desaparición de los alumnos de 7º curso de Slytherin, creemos que venían a buscarles para su iniciación con el Sr tenebroso…

En este tiempo todo ha estado muy calmado, Hermione se había mudado con Ginny y Harry a Grimmauld Place.

-Hermione!- gritó Ginny- ¡apura, todos nos están esperando en la madriguera! ¡Cenarán sin nosotras!  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras, su habitación estaba en el último piso, Ginny y ella se habían ocupado de cambiar la decoración de toda la casa, hasta conjuraron el cuadro de la Sra. Black para que no gritara. Grimmauld Place era ahora una casa acogedora, nada que ver con lo tétrica de antes.

tic tic tic…. Un leve tintineo golpeaba la ventana de la entrada.  
Ginny le abrió la ventana para que entrara, era una lechuza negra y elegante, lucía muy estirada.  
-Es para ti Hermione- me sonrió – que calladito lo tenias eh… ¿Quién te manda cartitas de amor? jajaja  
-Muy graciosa Ginebra, aunque no sé quién puede ser, no conozco esta lechuza… - Contestó acercándose al animal para acariciarlo mientras le cogía el sobre.  
La cara de Hermione cambio totalmente al comenzar a leerla…. – No puede ser- susurró

_Granger, aun no sé por qué diablos te estoy escribiendo esto. No vayas a la casa de las zanahorias, acaban de dar la orden de atacarla en un par de horas.  
Si leíste esto a tiempo, mañana dentro del sauce boxeador a las 9 am.  
Yo no te he mandado nada…. Se destruirá cuando la metas en el sobre de nuevo.  
_

_D.M.  
_

-¡Dios mío! Tenemos que irnos ya – Le ordenó Hermione angustiada tirando de ella- No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos…  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De quién era? – Contestó Ginny seriamente- ¡Hermione!  
-¡Van a atacar la madriguera! –Le respondió metiendo la carta de nuevo en el sobre, que comenzó a arder en el momento.

-¿Qué?- No, no, no…

En la madriguera estaba todo preparado para la cena…  
-¡que hambre!- Exclamó Ron echando mano a la bandeja de bocaditos  
-¡Ronald! Espera a que estemos todos – Le riñó Molly – faltan Ginny y Hermione

¡Plop!  
Hermione acababa de aparecerse en la puerta de la madriguera con Ginny

-Están aquí…. –susurro Hermione  
Ambas entraron rápidamente en la casa  
-Estamos rodeados de mortífagos! –Gritó Ginny al pasar el umbral de la puerta  
-¿Qué? – Preguntó Arthur  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí… somos pocos y los aurores no llegarán a tiempo – Respondió Harry  
-La red flu… - dijo Ginny corriendo hacia la chimenea- ¡Mierda! ¡Está bloqueada!  
-¡Oh por Merlín Arthur! ¿Qué hacemos? Aquí no podemos aparecernos… y no podemos salir ahí fuera….- Comenzaba a sollozar la Sra. Weasley

Hermione se acercó a la ventana… debía de haber como 20 mortífagos enmascarados, junto a Bellatrix y Greyback, estaban todos alineados a unos metros de la casa.  
-Incendio- grito Bellatrix apuntando con su varita al tejado.

-¡¡¡El tejado esta incendiándose!!! ¡Será cuestión de segundos que llegue aquí el fuego! ¿Qué hacemos? - gritaba Hermione nerviosa  
-¡Todos al sótano ya!- Gritó Arthur cogiendo a Molly de la mano y empujando a sus hijos  
-¿Al sótano? Pero… ¡es una locura!–Le soltó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras del sótano empujado por Ron  
-Bien, apartaos – Gritó el Sr Weasley apuntando el suelo con la varita- ¡Atrás!  
-¡¡Apura papá! El fuego está llegando a las escaleras!!  
-¡BOMBARDA!- gritó apuntando el suelo  
Reventó una puerta metálica que había aparecido de la nada, había una especie de escalera, llena de telas de arañas… ese pasadizo debía de llevar ahí siglos.  
-Todos a dentro, llega a los cobertizos de la casa de los vecinos, allí podremos aparecernos-dijo Arthur bajando las escaleras- ¡Rápido!

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al cobertizo, una vez allí se aparecieron en la calle de Grimmauld Place… Se habían salvado de una muerte segura…

La Sra. Weasley no paraba de llorar- Tantos años, tantos recuerdos…- decía mientras el Sr Weasley la abrazaba  
-Mamá estamos vivos, eso es lo importante- le contestó Ginny- A todo esto ¿puedes explicarme Hermione como narices sabias que iban a atacar la madriguera?  
-Esto… yo… -Hermione no quería desvelar que Malfoy les había salvado la vida, seguro que ni se lo creerían- No lo sé… me llego una carta anónima… diciendo que nos atacarían. ¿Es raro, verdad?- contestó mintiéndoles.  
-¿Anónima? Pues sí que es raro… ¿No estarás con un Mortífago? –Bromeó Ron  
-Mamá, papá os enseñare vuestro cuarto-Anunció Ginny subiendo las escaleras- buenas noches, y Ronald…no molestes a Hermione.  
Ron agacho la cabeza… -Donde dormiré yo, ¿Harry?- Le preguntó a su amigo  
-Con Hermione –Hermione miró con odio a Harry- Me refiero en su misma planta – Respondió saliendo del apuro.  
-Si no te importa en la habitación más alejada, no quiero que tus malditos ronquidos me despierten. – le contestó altiva antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto  
Ron se quedo observando como subía las escaleras…  
-Se que la cagué Harry, y no me extraña que me odie, hasta yo mismo lo hago, pero la quiero, bien sabes que siempre he estado enamorado de ella…  
-Se que la quieres, pero la has engañado con Lavender y por Merlín Ron, ha estado viéndoos juntos los últimos días de Hogwarts. Aunque lo que más quiera sea estar contigo, no lo hará, has traicionado su confianza y no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado…  
-Haré todo lo necesario para que vuelva a confiar en mí, Lavender fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Si leíste esto a tiempo, mañana dentro del sauce boxeador a las 9 am…_

No puedo confiar en el… por Morgana… ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si es un mortífago? Seguro que su padre ya le obligó a ponérsela… ¿Y si es una trampa?....- Hermione miraba las estrellas tumbada en su cama, había conjurado el techo para que fuera igual que el de Hogwarts…  
Tic tic tic… escuchó el tintineo de una lechuza en su ventana, se levantó corriendo a abrirla procurando no hacer ruido.  
Reconoció la lechuza nada más verla…

_Dime que acudirás mañana, tenemos que hablar…  
Shak esperará tu respuesta, ya sabes qué hacer con la carta…  
_

_D.M.  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_¿No habré llegado a tiempo de avisarla? Aún ni siquiera entiendo porque la avise… debería desear que muriera, es una sangre sucia, y la asquerosa marca de mi brazo tendría que haberme profundizado el odio hacia todos ellos, eso era lo que Lucius me había inculcado durante toda mi vida…  
Como le odiaba, me había arruinado la vida… acabaré mis días en Azkaban…

Tic tic tic…. Shak estaba golpeando la ventana con el pico…

_No sé si puedo confiar en ti, todos estos años de insultos no me han sido indiferentes…  
…Me arriesgaré, allí estaré…  
Gracias por salvarme, otra vez…  
_

_H.G._


End file.
